


Games We Play

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Teasing, Truth or Dare, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: A bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and a game of Truth or Dare was all it took.





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta @likeaswitchinheat

Evening was turning into night. All lights were off in the studio with the exception of the office in the very back of the building. Desk lamps lit the room and a playlist of old favorites could be heard low in the background. Rhett and Link were feeling especially good, having found themselves at the bottom of a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label. It was a gift from their publisher for the release of their first novel. Their late night, Thursday work session had turned into an impromptu celebration when they cracked the seal and proceeded to pour each other shots. The lower the whiskey sat in the bottle the looser the lifelong best friends got with each other. Letting hands linger and innuendos lay thick in the room. As the evening wore on the pair shifted from playing hand slaps and reminiscing to sitting close and whispering dreams for the future. Their thighs were pressed together and Rhett’s arm was draped across the back of the leather couch. He was unable to tear his eyes away from Link’s face. Rhett felt like it was only the two of them in the world. Their whole universe was focused on this one moment in time. The pair had been circling each other for months. Therapy and age had revealed to Rhett hidden feelings that he never knew he held. Link was always there waiting in the wings, ready to jump, just needing the go ahead from his partner. Tonight they both felt the shift and the result was inevitable.

Emboldened by whiskey and the feeling of Rhett’s gaze on his face, Link whispered, “Truth or dare, Rhett?”

“What?.. Really? We haven’t played this in forever, Bo.” The longtime term of endearment slipped over Rhett’s lips with ease. 

“And?” Link said with confidence, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Rhett’s voice was smooth like velvet. 

“You think I’m pretty don’t you?” Rhett chuckled at Link’s question and waited a moment before answering.

“Yeah, you’re pretty.” His accent was heavy with alcohol and heat. “Like how you look with this silver hair..” Rhett ran his hand over the back of Link’s head causing his eyes to slip shut and fire to burn low in his belly. “And these arms… Damn, man, you’re giving me a run for my money.” Rhett wrapped his arm further around Link, squeezing his bicep tightly. When Link opened his eyes again Rhett could see his lids were heavy and not just with drink. They were playing with fire now. 

“Truth or dare, Link?”

Link didn’t hesitate, never breaking eye contact as he said, “Dare.”

“Sit in my lap.” It wasn’t a command, it was a plea for mercy. A secret wish that Rhett never thought he would let pass his lips. 

Link didn’t think twice. He raised up onto his knees and swung his thighs over Rhett’s perching himself on the larger man’s lap. They were facing each other now, pressed chest to chest. Rhett held his bottom lip between his teeth until Link settled himself fully. Electricity coursed through every point of contact the two shared. Rhett let out a long breath as Link draped his arms over his shoulders. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Link shifted his hips just enough to feel Rhett’s hardness pressing at his backside. He was already straining his zipper and they had just started this game. Or had they been playing it for years? Rhett took his hands off the couch at his sides and placed them possessively on Link’s hips. 

“Yeah, baby, that’s it.” They’d crossed a line. Rhett was done denying himself what he wanted, and Link was ready as always to follow wherever he led. 

“Truth or dare?” Link’s voice caught in his throat as he rolled his hips downward. 

“Truth.” Rhett smiled seductively. 

“Coward” Link giggled. He would be brave enough for both of them if he had to. “When we were roommates in college…” Rhett ran his hands up Link’s sides under his shirt. Link struggled to stay focused and finish his question. “... did you hear me jerking off in my bed at night?” 

Rhett let out a low growl, “You know I did. And you know I jerked it right along with you.”

“Yeah, I remember now,” Link said with a mischievous grin. He rolled his hips again as Rhett passed a thumb over his pebbled nipple. Link moaned wantonly and without shame. Rhett laid his head back on the couch and enjoyed the show Link was putting on for him. 

“Truth or dare,” his velvety voice washed over Link.

“Dare” 

Link barely got his answer out before Rhett replied. “Dare you to take this damn shirt off,” and immediately pulled it up and over Link’s head, leaving him exposed and smolding in Rhett’s lap. The shirt was forgotten to the office floor. Rhett’s lips found purchase on the sharp collar bone before him. He ghosted kisses up the column of Link’s neck leaving a wet trail behind on his scorching skin.

“Truth or dare,” Link moaned out as he leaned back exposing more of his torso to Rhett. He was loose and pliant in Rhett’s hands now. 

“Dare,” Rhett said. His lips ghosted over Link’s sternum as he stopped to lick a stripe up his chest. 

“Touch yourself,” was all Link could get out in his foggy state. The whiskey wasn't the only thing intoxicating that evening. Link was lost in the ecstasy of finally having something he had yearned for for so long. Rhett wasted no time in scooting Link back on his lap and getting a hand on his zipper. He slid it down and wrestled out his throbbing cock keeping his eyes on Link the whole time. He was impossibly hard and already wet at the tip. He gave himself a couple strokes to see what reaction he would get out of Link. 

“Fuck yeah, Rhett, that’s so good.” Link rubbed his own obvious erection through his tight grey jeans. The room was silent for a moment. The only sounds the pair could hear were the ticking of a clock and their panting breaths as they took pleasure from each other and themselves in unison. Time stood still. This moment was all that mattered. Fans, the company, families be damned. They were the only two people in this safe little space, just as it had always been across their lifetime. Link reached out and ran a thumb over Rhett’s open lips. 

“What ya waiting for, Rhett? Dare ya to kiss me.” 

In the next moment Rhett pulled Link into his body and their mouths met in a kiss that was all passion and fire. A battle of strong arms and stronger lips, they sank into each other and dared to taste the forbidden fruit they had been denied for decades. Rhett’s tongue worked magic on Link’s mouth and heart, building him up and tearing him open again and again. Link sank his hands into the thick curls on the back of Rhett’s head and gave a tug of frustration and passion. How could they have waited for so long? How could they have let the world decide what they could be to each other? Rhett grabbed Link under his thighs and pivoted to the left laying him back on the couch. 

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay. We’re here now.” Rhett brushed the tears from Link’s cheeks, and soothed him with his warm voice. “We’ll never go back. I promise,” Rhett whispered as he continued to plant light kisses on Link's face beneath him. 

Link nodded his agreement and said in a soft nervous voice, “I love you, Rhett.”

“And I love you, Link. Always have.” 

The green eyes above him sparkled with joy for the moment and excitement for the possibilities of the future. Link found Rhett’s lips again, and kissed him with eyes wide open so he wouldn't miss another second.


End file.
